


Breathe

by fusion-ego (Nerd_of_Camelot)



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Loss of Control, M/M, Marathon Sex, anti being a little shit, but also just for the sake of being a little shit, for..., god i hate tagging smut, good reasons technically, technially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/fusion-ego
Summary: "Request: Dark's been UBER stressed out and his anger's getting difficult to control because of it, so Anti, being a little shit, takes advantage of it and pushes him until he snaps and let's himself lose control with Anti in bed. Anti gets a lil more than he bargained for and is like two seconds from passing out but he's not complaining. Dark's a lil smug about it."-A friend via anonAnti's a little shit and Dark gets some much needed stress relief.





	Breathe

To say that Dark had been stressed lately would be just the slightest bit of an understatement, Anti thought.

Admittedly, Anti wasn’t entirely sure what was wrong, wasn’t entirely sure what had his demonic boyfriend’s boxers in such an ungodly bunch, nor was he… Particularly concerned about it. And, sure, that probably said a lot about the type of person he was, probably said a lot about how much he actually cared, but he wasn’t really concerned about that either.

He loved Dark. He really did. But Dark’s problems were _Dark’s_ problems and Anti had enough of his own without concerning himself with things that Dark likely wouldn’t let him help with even if he wanted to. And, sweet fucking lord, if he was _this_ stressed over his stupid little fucking _revenge plot…_

Ugh.

He’d strangle Dark with his own tie if he’d gotten himself this worked up over the same old bullshit, he swore.

… Actually, strangling Dark with his own tie didn’t sound like such a bad idea. Oh. Or having _Dark_ strangle _him_ with his tie. Or having him tie him up with it while he strangled him with his _hands._ Or...

Well fuck.

He’d gone and popped a boner at the dining room table. _Again._

If Dark was actually paying attention to him right now he’d be chewing his ear off for it. Telling him how the dinner table isn’t the time or the place for that. But Dark _wasn’t_ paying attention to him. At all. Which kind of hurt, if Anti was honest. But he got it. Dark was stressed out and distracted. That was… That was fine.

Except it’s wasn’t, because Anti _lived_ for attention and he hadn’t gotten any past a few brief hugs and one good morning kiss from Dark in _weeks_ and he was pretty sure he was going to die soon. Like. Not _literally,_ because that would be ridiculous and even Anti knew that, but… He already felt like shit about this, okay? And if he didn’t get some attention from Dark soon he was either going to confront him about it or try to get attention from someone else, which would lead to a confrontation with Dark anyway because Dark was a possessive fuck and Anti wouldn’t be able to take the lecture when Dark hadn’t been paying attention to him at all. He wouldn’t be able to control his mouth, either, despite the fact that he was usually very much in control of what he was saying and just didn’t _care._

He didn’t actually like fighting with Dark - not verbally. And not _real_ arguments. Not since they got together. He lived off of it before, but now it just… It hurt to argue with him. Mostly because the insults coming out of Dark’s mouth before didn’t mean anything. They were harmless and just spurred Anti on to fight with him more. Now they were scathing and made Anti want to curl into a ball and… Well, not _die,_ exactly, but not exist for a while.

He shook his head, checked to see if Dark noticed, and sighed when he realized he hadn’t. From a couple seats away he heard the Host speaking under his breath. Under everyone else’s dinner conversations.

“The glitch is disgruntled due to a marked lack of affection from Darkiplier.” He uttered, “He wishes that Darkiplier would pay more attention to him. The Host knows that the glitch could very easily use Darkiplier’s stress to his advantage for those reasons… But Anti did not hear that from him.”

There was something of a perceived wink from the Host, and Anti felt his mood lift instantly. The Host had a point - Dark’s stress _could_ be used in Anti’s favor. If he could just tweak his nerves a bit, push him just a little further… Well, he could have a lot of fun with that. He felt his grin returning to his face, having dropped off a few days ago and not put in another appearance in the meantime due to his absolutely wretched mood brought about by Dark’s continued inattentiveness. He just had to pull some strings, endure some minor fighting, and then… Then he’d have Dark’s attention.

Being insulted a few times was worth it if it would lead to Dark paying attention to him.

* * *

He initially intended to put his plan into action immediately, be spontaneous as always and just go with whatever happened, but one last utterance from the Host as they passed each other exiting the dining room stopped him. Made him rethink.

That utterance was, “Anti should think about this carefully. He should not rush headlong into what may become a fight without a plan. The Host knows this is not Anti’s preferred style, but for the sake of his relationship, the glitch may want to listen.”

Anti didn’t reply to that aloud… Or at all, really. He just took it in stride and decided the Host was right. He shouldn’t do this without planning it out first.

… But Anti wasn’t much of a planner. So he threw something together real quick and prayed it would work. Who he was praying to he wasn’t sure, but he hoped they were listening.

_God_ did he hope they were listening.

His plan, or what little plan he had, was this: he’d wait for Dark in their room, since he knew that Dark would still come in to sleep despite being stressed because he’d chewed him out for that enough times in the past that he wouldn’t make the same mistake of staying in his office all night again. And, first and foremost, before any pressing, he’d try to get attention from his boyfriend. Didn’t have to be sexual. Just needed actual attention. Actual affection. Not just a quick hug or kiss on the forehead. He wanted to be held and be able to _feel_ how much Dark cared, even if he liked to pretend he didn’t have feelings and therefore didn’t care. But when that inevitably failed because Dark was in no place to provide what Anti actually _needed,_ he’d start pressing. Start going out of his way to piss Dark off. And the arguing would hurt but he knew that Dark’s anger was hard to control when he was stressed and he knew that when Dark was angry he’d just pin him down and fuck him until he felt better, so it would be worth it. Dark would get to vent his aggression and Anti would get dick, and then afterwards Dark would probably treat him to some decent aftercare and _lots_ of cuddles and Anti would feel great again.

He wondered how much more attention Dark would be paying him if he’d just fess up and say he needed attention consistently or he’d feel even more like shit about himself than he usually did… Oh well. No use thinking about possibilities that weren’t going to happen. Ever. Because there was no way he was going to admit to literally _needing_ attention to avoid feeling like shit.

He shook his head and sat down on the edge of Dark’s desk to wait. It was more or less his dedicated spot when he wasn’t on the bed, although he was also rather fond of sitting on the table on the other side of the room, the table that Dark offhandedly noted was only there because Wilford used to sit there to clean his gun and yammer at Dark while he worked. Anti’s noted several times that Wil doesn’t sit there and yammer anymore. Hadn’t done it once the whole time he and Dark had been together, to his knowledge. Definitely hadn’t done it since Anti had moved in several months back. Dark said that was because Wilford had a table in his office, now, and he sat there and yammered instead. Said Wilford had just enough presence of mind to not want to disturb them by being in their room and Dark didn’t want to bring his work there with Anti anyway.

At first that had offended Anti. Made him feel like Dark didn’t trust him at all - and by all means he shouldn’t, but thinking he didn’t still hurt. It was only when Dark explained, somewhat absently and with a strange tint to his cheeks, that he just didn’t want to waste the time he had with Anti by doing paperwork in their bedroom. Best to keep it to his office so he could almost relax when he was with Anti, he’d said.

… He’d been staying in his office for much longer periods of time, these past few weeks. He’d been staying in his office until damn near two in the morning every single night, and coming back looking like he’d been run ragged. Looking like he couldn’t be any more stressed out if he tried. And tonight wasn’t likely to be different. Usually Anti just let him be, let him go to bed and get some rest while he couldn’t sleep because of too much excess energy that only some exercise or a good deal of cuddling would be able to get rid of.

Honestly, Anti had slept maybe four hours the whole time Dark had been acting like this. Probably a good thing he wasn’t human, or he’d be dead from exhaustion by now. As it was he was just mildly annoyed. Four hours in the past few weeks for him was like four hours in a single night for most humans - not quite enough, but not so little he couldn’t function.

His mind went back from himself to how much time Dark had been spending in his office. Then it flicked to Wilford having a table in there. And part of him wanted to be suspicious that Dark was cheating on him with Warfstache. He delivered a metaphorical kick in the teeth to that part of him, trying to reassure himself that Dark wouldn’t do that to him. That Dark would tell him if he happened to want or need someone else. That on the off-chance Dark was fucking Wilford on the side he’d know about it and, fuck, they’d have his blessing.

He took a breath, closing his eyes, and Dark picked that exact moment to trudge into the room, closing the door behind him. Anti’s eyes flicked over to the clock. Only eleven. He’d only been waiting for three hours and he’d been expecting to have to wait longer. He’d been prepared to be alone with his thoughts, spiraling further and further into this dark hole he’d dug long ago, for at _least_ another three.

He slid off the table and approached Dark where he stood carefully stripping off his suit. He hesitated to touch him. Hesitated to even let him know he was here. But then, when Dark had his shirt and jacket off, he couldn’t resist reaching out and touching his arm. Just alerting him to his presence. And Dark jumped just a little bit, only relaxing when he realized it was only Anti.

He didn’t greet him. He still seemed distracted. Troubled.

Anti frowned.

“Darki?” He inquired, wincing at the edge in his voice.

Dark… Didn’t appear to notice the edge. He just hummed and said, “Yes?”

Anti’s frown deepened. “No hello?”

“... Hello, Anti.” But it sounded a little forced.

“Hey.” He managed, himself, but he found that the forced tone in Dark’s greeting made his chest ache from the base of his neck to just above his last set of ribs.

Dark just hummed again.

Anti huffed to himself in spite of not just being angry at Dark. He was… Admittedly pretty hurt. This was not what he signed up for when he and Dark got together. This was not something he ever expected to feel, and particularly not because of Dark. There was, after all, a time that Dark being mean to him, intentionally or not, severely or not, just made him want to try harder to piss him off. To start a fight. And now it did the opposite. It made him want to give up and curl into a ball under their bed and maybe cry a little.

“I see how it is.” Anti huffed out, “Can’t even spare yer boyfriend some fuckin’ affection.”

At that, Dark bristled somewhat. “Anti, now is not the time.”

“And when _is_ the time, then?” Anti demanded, feeling his usual innate insolence rising to the surface.

“Anti,” There was a warning in his voice.

“Don’t ‘Anti’ me.” Anti immediately snapped back, “I’ve been as patient as I can, Dark. I’ve tried to let you have yer space and work through whatever the fuck has ya so distracted but yer just gettin’ fuckin’ worse the longer I wait.”

“Maybe you could have offered to help?” Dark snarked in reply.

“As if you’d have let me.” Anti snorted, “Yer too proud to let me help you. No point in tryin’.”

“For your information, Anti,” Dark at last rounded on him, “Had you offered, this time, I’d have accepted. And then maybe I could already be done with this.”

“If you’d have _asked,”_ Anti countered, “I’d have helped.”

Dark growled somewhat.

There it was. Anti was pissing him off. Oh boy. Show time. He just had to hold it together if Dark started insulting him. “Don’t fuckin’ growl at me, Dark.” He hissed, and it was a stretch, and he knew that he sounded petulant and disrespectful. Good. That was the point.

And then Dark was growling louder, aura crackling somewhat around him. “You’re pushing your luck, Anti.”

“What fuckin’ luck?” Anti groused, “The same luck that has you pretendin’ you care the rest of the time?”

That was even more of stretch. And Dark looked almost surprised for a second, almost a little hurt, and then he was grabbing Anti by the shirt. Anti struggled not to squeak or act like he was scared. Because he wasn’t scared. He was just… Rightfully concerned for his safety. Usually Dark wouldn’t hurt him and he wouldn’t question that. But Dark was obviously one comment away from snapping right now. He had to tread carefully - or, actually, no he didn’t. He was _trying_ to piss Dark off.

“Watch your tongue.” Dark said lowly. “You’re not going to like what happens if you keep this up.”

“Fuckin’ _try me.”_ Anti snarled right into his face.

Dark snarled back, but he didn’t move to do anything yet. He seemed to be trying to reel in his anger, trying to reason with himself. Trying not to fight with Anti over this because on some level he clearly realized that Anti was right to be moody. But right now just was not the time. He needed just a little more patience from Anti. Anti could _see_ that. But Anti was out of patience. He’d tried. And now he was doing what he had to.

And what he, on some level, wanted to do, because admittedly it was still in his nature to want to fight. To want to ruin. And that would surprise no one, of course, because at his core Anti wasn’t meant for this sort of thing and he knew it. He was just supposed to be an angry virus. Someone trying to get revenge. Or control. Or whatever it was he was trying to get. But he just… Usually didn’t want to fight with Dark, anymore.

What reservations he had on it were quickly fading right now, though. Honestly, the second that Dark had grabbed him and he’d established to himself that Dark wouldn’t hurt him, his mind had flicked from “I don’t want to fight my boyfriend” to “I want blood and I want it now and I don’t care who I have to hurt to get it” and if that wasn’t the biggest fucking mood he’d ever had…

Anti grabbed Dark’s wrists, and he saw Dark’s expression flicker. Saw something like concern, fear that he’d already gone too far, in his eyes. Then saw a sort of resignation in them. And then slight surprise as Anti forcefully removed his hands from him, shoving him back with a growl.

Oh yeah. Fight mode was activated.

Perfect. Dark always got mad when they fought. And if they were already being physical then it would be easier to lead into what Anti needed this to lead to.

Predictably, Dark’s anger (and his aura) visibly flared when he recovered from being shoved, regaining his footing. And he was coming for Anti, _stalking_ forward like some sort of wild animal. Anti pushed down the part of him telling him to fight back _hard_ when Dark came after him and only indulged the part that wanted to fight just hard enough to keep Dark on his case. He didn’t want to win this fight - not the way he usually won, at least.

If all went well, he’d get the blood he wanted and he wouldn’t even have to hurt Dark to do it. He’d just let Dark hurt him. He liked pain.

Or, well, he liked _physical_ pain. Wasn’t so much a fan of emotional pain. Hated that shit, actually. It was a distraction, more than anything. And not something he liked to admit to feeling. Hated admitting to feeling. He was _supposed_ to be a monster, to be untouchable, to be the one who hurt others. He wasn’t supposed to have feelings, except maybe rage. Or lust. Maybe sadistic glee.

He shook those thoughts away and moved out of the way of Dark’s first strike. He wasn’t actually going for a punch and Anti knew that. He was trying to grab him again. But there was something about the way he was reaching that told Anti it was _almost_ a strike and so he counted it as one. And he moved. And Dark lashed out again, and Anti may not have thought his dodge out well enough because he happened to have dodged into exactly the position where Dark’s second strike would hit him.

He caught a sharp slap to the right cheek from Dark’s left hand. His head snapped to the side. And then he heard Dark take an even sharper breath. Saw out of the corner of his eye that Dark was opening his mouth, presumably to apologize.

Couldn’t have that.

Needed Dark to get his aggression out. Needed Dark to de-stress.

Sometimes Anti scared himself without single-minded he could get. How focused. How unmoving. Because now he was completely dedicated to this cause. He wanted to make Dark snap, his own safety be damned. Dark needed this and, fuck, Anti liked pain anyway. He could handle whatever Dark could throw at him.

So he didn’t give Dark the chance to apologize.

He just adjusted himself and gave Dark a nice, solid backhand.

And then he could see that the’d accomplished his goal. Dark didn’t even try to control himself. He just came for him again, grabbing him by his bandaged neck and very forcefully tossing him backwards. Anti’s back hit the edge of the bed, legs already going out from under him before he got there. The impact knocked the breath out of his lungs, coming out in a strained-sounding puff. Dark loomed over him, no remorse, no hesitation. Grabbed him by his hair and hauled him up onto his feet. And Anti hissed, _literally_ hissed, and lashed out, but not as hard as he would if he was trying to win. He caught Dark’s chest once or twice with his nails, leaving angry red welts in their wake. One particular spot opened up under his nails, bleeding freely for the five or so seconds it took for it to heal up.

Making Dark bleed always made him angrier than anything else. Anti knew that. And that still held true today. Thankfully, however, Dark’s habit of turning things sexual whether he intended to or not _also_ still held true. His response to the cut was tossing Anti toward the bed again, pinning him down face first in the mattress, ass in the air, and then he was over him, growling, and Anti positively purred.

Dark froze behind him, like he was confused, and Anti pushed back toward him with his hips rather pointedly. Partially to get the ball rolling but mostly to show Dark that if sex was where his mind was, Anti was in no way opposed.

Dark jerked back into motion almost immediately, free hand forcing Anti’s hips against the edge of the bed as he growled. Anti allowed it without complaint, although he did squirm a little. He couldn’t help it. He was a wiggly bitch.

“Is this what you wanted?” Dark asked, voice low and raspy, crackling with his aura.

“Maybe,” Anti replied, voice muffled due to his face’s current position pressed firmly to the mattress.

“And you couldn’t think of any other way to get me to fuck you?” The raised eyebrow could be _heard._ Could damn near be _felt._

“S’not about me gettin’ fucked.” Anti managed, somehow, to shrug.

He internally thanked his not-wholly human body for that. He could bend at some pretty crazy angles because of being more code than person, and do some things most people would likely kill themselves trying to do. Like, oh, he didn’t know… Get fucked over and over by an angry demon with little to no lasting problems?

“Then what’s it about?”

Anti could feel Dark’s anger fading already. He groaned into the bed and didn’t answer. He wanted to. He wanted to tell Dark what this was about. But if he told him he probably wouldn’t do it. And if he didn’t tell him, he’d get irritated again.

“Anti,” Dark growled behind him.

There it was.

That was easy.

Anti didn’t reply to that either.

“Are you _trying_ to get me angry at you, Anti?” Dark asked, sounding exasperated.

“Maybe,” He replied unhelpfully.

“Well it’s fucking working.” Dark snarled, pulling back. “I don’t need this from you right now.”

Anti couldn’t help snarling right back at him, pushing himself up in spite of Dark’s hand still pressing him down pretty firmly. He wasn’t weak. He was just willing to let Dark pin him because he loved him. Too bad he’d have to hurt him a little to get what he wanted and what he knew Dark needed.

“I could always jus’ go to someone _else,”_ He spat, “Maybe yeh’d prefer that?”

There was no hesitation from Dark. Anti was shoved back down face first into the mattress instantly. There was almost a tangible note of panic along with the anger and jealousy and betrayal Anti could feel rolling off of Dark’s aura. He was allowed to move his head this time, blessedly, and he chose merely to move so his chin was pressed to the mattress.

“I thought this wasn’t about getting fucked.” Dark growled.

“It’s not.” Anti huffed back flippantly, “But obviously I’m not goin’ t’ get what I _actually_ want so I might as well be _thoroughly_ disappointed.”

It was both a jab at Dark and a reassurance that he didn’t _want_ anyone else. That he didn’t think anyone else was as good as Dark was. And that was true. In his experiences with a couple of the other Septicegos, a few of the Egoipliers, and _several_ insignificant and forgettable humans, none of them had _ever_ been as good as Dark. Not to mention he loved Dark, not so much any of the others.

Some of the betrayal, maybe even the perceived panic, faded out of Dark’s aura at his words. But the anger and jealousy remained.

“Maybe if you’d just _tell_ me what you want…” He trailed, obviously frowning.

Anti huffed out a breath through his nose, shifting his hips back. “Dun feel like talkin’.”

“How unusual.” Dark commented under his breath, “Too bad you only ever want to shut up when we actually need to communicate.”

Ouch.

“That _is_ too bad, aint it?” Anti huffed again, “Though if ya keep runnin’ yer mouth I might just start talkin’ to piss ya off. About shit that aint got fuck all t’ do with this.”

“You are such a bratty little bitch.” Dark groaned, moving back again slightly, “I’m not dealing with this. Get up.”

Again, _ouch._

But Anti obeyed regardless, cuz, what-the-fuck-ever, he guessed, if Dark was going to be like that he could just wait until the bastard went to bed and then go find some human to fuck the brains out of. Maybe literally. Depended on if he was still this steamed once Dark fell out.

Once he’d pushed himself up and onto his feet, a growl rumbling in his chest the whole time, Dark grabbed him. One arm around his waist, his other hand around his neck. Anti swallowed, anger faltering for a second. What was Dark doing? Was he going to take the bait at last? God, Anti hoped so. He couldn’t keep this up much longer without one of them saying something that couldn’t be taken back.

“Take off your pants.” Dark ordered him, directly in his ear.

Oh thank fuck.

He undid the button on his pants teasingly slowly, sliding the zipper down and delighting in the growl of warning Dark gave him once he decided Anti was taking too long. He didn’t hurry it along at all, hoping to keep Dark angry at him. It worked. He barely had his pants down to his mid thigh before Dark was squeezing his throat, cutting off airflow immediately.

“I’d like this done in a timely fashion, you little shit.”

Anti let his eyes flutter closed as the pressure on his throat didn’t let up. Dark was usually _much_ more concerned about this. Good. That meant he was angry enough that he didn’t care if he was hurting Anti. That was what Anti wanted. He could probably take it easy on pissing him off now… At least until the anger started to fade. Then he’d have to start pressing buttons again.

Ha. Anti loved how he’d managed to lie to both himself and technically Dark about why he was doing this. Said it “wasn’t about getting fucked” even though he knew full well it was. Convinced himself he was doing it for Dark’s benefit and not his own. Although he would admit it wasn’t entirely selfish reasons that had him doing this. He _did_ want to help Dark de-stress. But he wanted Dark to go all-out on him, too. He wanted attention. He _needed_ attention. And this was how he was going to have to get it.

He put the thoughts aside and pushed his pants down further, moving a little quicker this time. Dark never once released his neck, letting him bend to push his pants off all the way but keeping the pressure consistent.

Anti straightened and completely kicked his pants off, shoving them aside with his foot. As a reward for his obedience, he supposed, Dark finally released his neck, right as his vision started to go spotty. Anti took a rather sharp breath, tilting his head back slightly as he gave his body the oxygen it craved. He may be more code than person, but that didn’t mean he didn’t need to breathe, unfortunately. His body preferred it when he breathed. That was what he got for choosing a human form, though, he guessed.

“You gonna listen, now?” Dark asked, voice low and Anti could still feel the anger radiating off of him in waves.

Anti’s first instinct was to say, “No” to antagonize him. But he didn’t. He said, “Yes.”

“Good.” The anger didn’t fade at all despite the definite satisfaction in his voice. “Shirt off, then.”

He pulled back, and Anti did away with his shirt quickly. Dark made a noise of approval. Anti thanked whatever gods there were that he didn’t wear underwear.

“Turn around.”

Anti obeyed, biting his lip and almost hesitantly making eye contact.

“On your knees.”

He closed his eyes as he obeyed, this time. Dark didn’t even need to tell him to open his mouth.

“Good boy.” Dark said.

Anti heard his belt being undone, then his pants being unzipped. A shift. And then Dark was pushing into his mouth and Anti was concentrating on not having a gag reflex.

Dark didn’t make him do anything. He just grabbed him by his hair to keep him still and fucked his mouth mercilessly. Anti let him, opening his eyes just a sliver to look up at him. He could barely breathe around Dark’s cock, could barely see past the blur of tears building in his eyes, but he didn’t care. He loved it. And Dark could tell.

“Look at you. Such a cock-hungry little slut.” He ground out. “So hard already and all I’ve done is shove my dick down your throat and choke you a little.”

Anti managed to moan around Dark.

Good thing he liked being called a slut, or that would have hurt. As it was it just made his cock twitch… Which Dark noticed, but curiously didn’t call him out on. He tightened his hold on Anti’s hair, instead, and pulled out of his mouth slowly. Anti let him, blinking the tears out of his eyes as he looked up at him.

“On the bed. Now.”

Anti rose to his feet carefully, because apparently he’d been on his knees longer than he thought because his legs from there down were numb, but he did it in as timely a manner as he could accomplish. Dark’s aura cracked and shifted. Anti swallowed and hesitated only slightly in turning away from Dark to get on the bed.

He didn’t even get all the way on. The moment he was in a position that Dark liked (which was, apparently, braced on his hands with just his torso above the mattress) he was being shoved down face first again. He didn’t protest, just wiggled his ass a little. Oh, please tell him Dark wasn’t going to prep him. Please tell him Dark’s cares were far enough out the window that he wouldn’t do that.

The press of mildly warm (usually undeniably cold) flesh against his ass. The press of Dark pushing into him. No prep. Anti could have melted right there.

Dark didn’t go slow, either, which was new and _awesome._

He bottomed out and held still for just a couple of seconds, groaning and gripping one of Anti’s hips, other hand pressing him down by the shoulder. And then he began moving. Thrusts quick, but not frantic, still completely controlled. Anti couldn’t have that - he need him _unhinged._

Problem was, he wasn’t sure what he could do while he was already under Dark that would piss him off worse. Dark was usually pretty chill with anything he did once he already had his cock in him.

… Maybe refuse to moan?

Good idea.

He cut his next moan off and pressed his face into the mattress to make it easier. Dark growled, but didn’t berate him immediately. Anti bit down hard on the inside of his lip and forced himself to hold completely still, next. He knew Dark liked it when he squirmed. It made him feel more powerful. And if Anti didn’t give him that…

Another growl, then a particularly hard thrust that made Anti see stars, back arching as an undignified yelp left his mouth. And Dark might not have kept thrusting quite that hard, but his control had obviously slipped considerably. Eh. Good enough.

Dark, additionally, didn’t seem to be particularly concerned with whether or not Anti was enjoying what was happening. Usually he, while not being a particularly selfless lover, made absolutely certain that Anti was getting something out of it too. But this time he was just… _Using_ him, and Anti loved it. It wasn’t as fulfilling with the current angle as it could have been if Dark was brushing against or hitting his prostate, but that was alright. He’d get an orgasm out of this eventually, he was sure. Dark, even if he wasn’t concentrating on or concerned about Anti’s pleasure, wouldn’t completely deny him that.

It just… Wasn’t going to be a priority. Which was fine. Admittedly Anti may or may not have had a thing for being used, anyway.

Sooner than he expected, Dark was pushing in as deep as he could, still holding him down, and growling out his orgasm. Anti panted softly at the feeling, wanting to whine at the thought that Dark might already be done with him. That he might just take what he wanted and then go to bed without taking care of Anti at all.

There was a moment of silence during which Anti actively avoided letting out the whine. And then Dark was pulling out and he couldn’t resist letting the noise out any longer. Literally couldn’t. It just left his throat and Dark straight up laughed in response.

Anti didn’t have time to feel embarrassed, or even insulted. He barely even had enough time to process that Dark had laughed at all before he was being picked up by his waist and flipped onto his back. Then his knees were shoved upwards, against his chest, and, contenting himself with the idea Dark wasn’t done with him, he obligingly moved his arms to hold them where they were. Dark made a noise of approval and Anti tried to make eye contact even as his body glitched.

He got direct eye contact, and the look in Dark’s eyes was hungry and enraged all at once. He shoved back inside of Anti and Anti just barely managed to hold eye contact with him when he did, moaning out loud.

“Is this what you wanted?” Dark asked as he returned to his previous rough and quick thrusts, “Did you want me to fuck you over and over again without heed for your pleasure?”

“Maybe,” Anti gasped out, not actually _trying_ to be difficult but unable to avoid the instinctive answer.

“Or did you just want me to lose control with you?”

Anti’s little moan was enough of an answer for Dark, who laughed at him once more, which was… A little bit embarrassing. But Dark didn’t let him dwell on it, squeezing his hips in his large hands hard enough that Anti almost feared they might crack. It sent such a thrill through him he couldn’t be embarrassed - and then Dark was moving him, adjusting his angle, and Anti was crying out at the sudden rather solid hit on his prostate.

“I suppose I’ll indulge you.” Dark said, “But I hope you know we’re nowhere close to done.” It came out in a growl, threatening as hell to anyone else, but only exciting to Anti.

“Tha’s what I was countin’ on.” He informed him.

Dark legitimately snorted at that.

Anti… Ended up losing count of how many times Dark fucked him that night. He lost count at about seven, which, damn, if they were human that would have been enough to, at the very least, throw him into a light coma, but as… Whatever the hell the two of them were _seven_ was just a mild inconvenience and a little tiring. But they kept going after seven and Anti would have to assume they fucked at least _another_ seven times given his current physical state.

He was curled tightly against Dark’s chest, cuddled closer than either of them would usually allow, and… Admittedly, fuller than he’d ever been in his entire life. Full enough it _almost_ hurt a little bit. It was kind of surprising that Dark had that much in him, but… Well. It _had_ been a couple of months since the last time they had sex, so it was no surprise he’d had a little more to give than he normally would. But Anti was by no means complaining (although the butt plug he could have done without and only put up with because he knew how much Dark didn’t want to make any more of a mess than he already had) and was actually _pretty_ damn content with his current state of being. He was almost purring, held close as Dark petted his hair, their legs tangled together. He was positively _glowing_ from the attention despite the fact that at this point he wanted nothing more than he wanted to pass out.

Under other circumstances, he might tease Dark for letting himself lose control even after he knew that was what Anti wanted him to do, that was why Anti was antagonizing him (although not as much as he’d have normally had to, both of them knew), but he just… Couldn’t bring himself to. He was completely spent and entirely too satisfied to ruin the moment. This was nice. He liked this.

Dark took a deep breath, and Anti could tell just from how he was being held that Dark was, for once, almost completely relaxed. There was still a sort of tension about him, but Anti doubted it was from whatever had been stressing him out. More likely it was tension about their current position, about how close they were, how domestic, how fucking _cutesy_ this scene would be to anyone who saw it.

“Well,” Dark finally said, tone somewhat smug, “That worked a little better than you intended, didn’t it, Anti?”

Anti’s only reply was a tired laugh and a nuzzle into his chest. Dark chuckled, still somewhat tense shoulders at last relaxing. There was a brief hesitation before he moved one arm to run his fingers through Anti’s hair in an almost soothing manner.

“Get some rest.” He commanded softly, “I know full well that you’re going to need a considerable amount of it after the way I treated you.” There was that smugness again, although beneath it Anti could make out a hint of sheepishness.

Anti grumbled… Something… In his and Jack’s native tongue, something he could only assume was an agreement, and closed his eyes. He’d have pulled himself closer if getting any closer to Dark at this point was physically possible. Dark continued to run his fingers through his hair, just holding him, and Anti felt himself start to fall out.

“Anti?” Dark asked after a few moments.

A pause to process he’d been spoken to before a questioning hum.

“Your methods could use some work, but…” Deep breath, “Thank you. I needed that.”

A happy hum. Anti knew that.

Dark snorted and Anti could almost feel him rolling his eyes. “Alright, rest now. I’m gonna love watching you try to walk in the morning.” Again with the smug tone.

Damn.

Dark was probably going to lord this over him for months and the only counter Anti was going to have would be that he baited Dark into it and Dark damn well took the bait.

Well, at least they were pretty evenly matched on it, then, he supposed.

That was… Pretty much the last thing he thought before sleep claimed him at last, because admittedly he’d been fending it off before and he finally just… Let himself go. In the morning he was going to hate himself for this decision, was going to hate the Host for giving him the idea, but for now… For now he was comfortable and contented. And his dreams, for once, reflected that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Have a request? Head on over to [my tumblr](http://fusion-ego.tumblr.com) and shoot me an ask!


End file.
